IWE Main Event (July 10, 2013)
The July 10, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWE, it was taped at the Hampton Coliseum in Hampton, Virginia on July 9, 2013. Summary With Money in the Bank just days away, Dolph Ziggler had to temporarily divert his attention from his upcoming World Heavyweight Title Match and focus on Antonio Cesaro. Also, Team Semmler Scholars joined forces with Heath Slater of 3MB to take on the truly titanic trio of Brodus Clay, Sweet T & The Great Khali. Before he takes on Alberto Del Rio for the World Heavyweight Title this Sunday, The Showoff had to get through Antonio Cesaro on IWE Main Event. The newest ”Real American” came at Ziggler with plenty of firepower on ION Television, not to mention the fact that he had the outspoken Zeb Colter and Jack Swagger in his corner. While Colter’s pre-match rant was focused on Cesaro’s and Swagger’s participation in the World Title Contract Money in the Bank Ladder Match, once the bell rang, Cesaro was focused solely on picking The Showoff apart. Colter’s charge used his impressive strength to control the early goings of the bout, starting out by wrenching Ziggler’s fingers before moving on to his wrist and then his elbow. The Showoff was able to wrestle free from Cesaro’s grasp on several occasions, but the “Real American” used his muscle to go back on the offensive. Realizing he was outmatched in terms of power, Ziggler changed up his game plan, using his speed and finesse to stay one step ahead of Cesaro. Though he struggled to keep up with the speedy Showoff, Cesaro eventually caught Ziggler with a gutwrench suplex and a flurry of clubbing blows capped off with a skull-rattling European Uppercut. Cesaro continued his attack with an unbelievable superplex. Ziggler valiantly battled out of the “Real American’s” offense and fought off distractions from Colter and Swagger. The Showoff had the match won after sliding out of a suplex attempt by Cesaro and connecting with the Zig Zag. Unfortunately for Ziggler, Swagger yanked The Showoff out of the ring before the three-count, giving Ziggler a disqualification victory. Swagger tried to take Ziggler out with the Patriot Lock, but was sent tumbling over the ringside guardrail by The Showoff. Cesaro then tried to take advantage with the Neutralizer when Ziggler crawled back in the ring, but was dumped to the floor for his troubles. Ziggler deftly leapfrogged over Zeb Colter and got out of dodge, one day closer to his title match against Alberto Del Rio on Sunday. Though they’ll be facing each other in the World Heavyweight Title Contract Money in the Bank Ladder Match this Sunday, Mark Semmler & Damien Sandow teamed up with Heath Slater to face a huge challenge on IWE Main Event in the form of Tons of Funk & The Great Khali. The smaller team outfoxed Brodus Clay, Sweet T & The Punjabi Giant, outrunning them whenever possible. However, the giant team almost always overpowered their foes. Slater’s 3MB band mates also contributed to the cause, distracting the gargantuans by trying to put the moves on Shannon and The Funkadactyls at ringside. Eventually, though, the Intellectual Savior of the Masses and his best friend thought it prudent to save themselves for what is sure to be a grueling Money in the Bank Ladder Match on Sunday. So they ditched the 3MB frontman, leaving Slater alone to fall victim to a vicious chop from the massive hand of The Great Khali. The victory for the titanic trio set off, perhaps, one of the biggest dance parties in IWE history. Results ; ; *Dolph Ziggler defeated Antonio Cesaro (w/ Jack Swagger & Zeb Colter) by disqualification (19:37) *The Great Khali & Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) defeated Heath Slater & Team Rhodes Scholars (Mark Semmler & Damien Sandow) (8:37) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Also see *IWE Main Event External links